Golden Girls
thumb|Blanche (oben), Rose (rechts), Sophia (links), Dorothy (unten) Golden Girls ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom in 7 Staffeln (insgesamt 180 Episoden), die von 1985 bis 1992 gedreht und in Deutschland von 1990 bis 1994 erstmals ausgestrahlt wurde. Besetzung: * Beatrice Arthur: Dorothy Zbornak * Rue McClanahan: Blanche Elizabeth Devereaux * Betty White: Rose Nylund * Estelle Getty: Sophia Petrillo * Herb Edelman: Stanley Stan Zbornak * Harold Gould: Nicholas Carbone, alias Professor Miles Webber Deutscher Titel = Golden Girls Orginaltitel = The Golden Girls Produktionsland = Vereinigte Staaten Produktionsjahr(e) = 1985–1992 Länge = 25 Minuten Episoden = 180 in 7 Staffeln Originalsprache = Englisch Musik = George Aliceson Tipton, Andrew Gold Song = Cynthia Fee – Thank You For Being a Friend Idee = Susan Harris Genre = Sitcom Erstausstrahlung = 14. September 1985 (USA)auf NBC Deutschsprachige = 26. Januar 1990 auf Das Erste Erstausstrahlung In den Golden Girls werden viele ernste, sozialkritische Themen, sowie seinerzeitige Tabuthemen mit Witz angesprochen – beispielsweise Homosexualität, Diskriminierung, Soziale Isolation, Sterbehilfe, die finanziellen Nöte älterer Menschen oder AIDS. Charaktere Die Serie dreht sich um vier ältere Damen, die in einer Wohngemeinschaft in einem Haus in Miami im Bundesstaat der US-Bundesstaat Florida zusammen ihren Lebensabend verbringen und dabei auf allerlei Alltagsprobleme stoßen. Bei den vier Damen handelt es sich um die männerbesessene Südstaatlerin Blanche Devereaux (Rue McClanahan), die gutmütige, aber naive Witwe Rose Nylund (Betty White) aus Sankt Olaf, Minnesota, die stets sarkastische Dorothy Zbornak (Beatrice Arthur) aus Brooklyn und deren rabiate Mutter Sophia Petrillo (Estelle Getty), eine gebürtige Sizilianerin, die ihre Mitbewohnerinnen stets mit Ironie, Zynismus und Lebenserfahrung bedenkt. Blanche Elizabeth Devereaux Blanche Elizabeth Devereaux (geborene Hollingsworth) wuchs auf einer Plantage in Atlanta, Georgia, im Süden der USA auf. Trotz vier weiteren Geschwistern galt sie bis zum Tode ihres Vaters („Big Daddy“) als dessen Liebling. Zu ihren beiden Schwestern Charmaine (Barbara Babcock) und Virginia (Sheree North) hegte sie infolgedessen stets eine Art von Hassliebe; auch die Beziehungen zu ihrem homosexuellen Bruder Clayton (Monte Markham) und ihrem geistig behinderten Bruder Tad (Ned Beatty, in der Nachfolgeserie Golden Palace) lebte Blanche mit gemischten Gefühlen. Als ursprüngliche Eigentümerin des späteren WG-Hauses bewohnte Blanche Nummer 6151 Richmond Street vor dessen Tod bereits mehrere Jahre gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann George. Das Paar hatte fünf Kinder zusammen: zwei Töchter, Rebecca und Janet, und drei (oder vier?) Söhne, darunter der Wirtschaftsprüfer Matthew. Ihre anderen Söhne – Biff, Doug und Skippy – erschienen nur namentlich in der Serie (ob es sich um einen Fehler handelt, oder ob sich einer der Namen Biff, Doug oder Skippy auf Matthew bezieht, bleibt bis zum Serienende unklar). Hinzu kamen die vier Enkel David, Sarah, Melissa und Aurora. Im Laufe der Serie kokettiert Blanche immer mehr mit ihrem Image der eitlen, männerbesessenen Südstaatlerin. Trotz unzähliger Rendezvous gelingt es ihr jedoch nicht, eine ihrer Affären langfristig an sich zu binden. Blanche hätte ihr Alter am liebsten in den Vierzigern eingefroren. Ihr wirkliches Alter wird nicht enthüllt, selbst aus ihrer Geburtsurkunde wurde es entfernt (in der Folge „Muttertag“ erinnert sich ihre Mutter jedoch an eine Begebenheit, bei der Blanche 1949 bereits 16 Jahre alt war, Geburtsjahr ist also 1933). Als sie in die Wechseljahre kommt, stürzt für Blanche eine Welt zusammen, da sie sich nun älter fühlt. Doch da dies ihre Attraktivität auf Männer nicht schmälert, kommt sie darüber hinweg. In einer der letzten Folgen offenbart Blanche, dass sie viele der Affären niemals hatte und nur zur Unterhaltung der anderen Frauen erzählt hat. Rose Nylund Rose Nylund (geborene Lindstrøm) wuchs als eines von neun Kindern auf einer Farm in Sankt Olaf, Minnesota auf und erfuhr erst spät, dass sie ursprünglich das Ergebnis einer kurzen Affäre zwischen einem Mönch und seiner Geliebten (sie war während Roses Geburt gestorben) war. Dennoch verlebte sie eine glückliche Kindheit im Schutze ihrer Adoptivfamilie schwedischer Herkunft, darunter die erblindete Schwester Lily (Polly Holliday) und die eifersüchtige Holly (Inga Swenson). Bis zu seinem unerwarteten Herztod im Jahre 1970 war Rose viele Jahre glücklich mit dem (eher erfolglosen) Versicherungsvertreter Charlie Nylund verheiratet. Die Ehe brachte fünf Kinder hervor: drei Töchter (Kirsten, Bridget und Janella) und zwei Söhne (Adam und Charlie jr.). Im Laufe der Jahre folgten diesen mehrere Enkel, darunter die nach ihrem Großvater benannten Mädchen Charlie und Charlene. Nach ihrem Umzug nach Miami in den frühen 1980ern arbeitete Rose zunächst als Angestellte in einer Beratungsstelle; später war sie auf Grund finanzieller Nöte gezwungen, als Assistentin beim örtlichen Fernsehen zu arbeiten. Zudem ist Rose hin und wieder auch als freiwillige Helferin im Krankenhaus tätig. Rose ist eine sehr ehrliche und tierliebende Person, allerdings bringt sie ihre Mitbewohnerinnen mit ihrer bisweilen an Dämlichkeit grenzenden Naivität mehr als einmal zur Weißglut. Viele von Dorothys sarkastischen Bemerkungen nimmt sie wörtlich. Sie wirkt wie die typische Unschuld vom Lande, die immer wieder skurrile Geschichten aus ihrer Heimatstadt St. Olaf zum Besten gibt und damit ihren Mitbewohnerinnen den letzten Nerv raubt. Dorothy Zbornak Dorothy Zbornak (geborene Petrillo, durch ihre Hochzeit mit Lucas Hollingsworth im Finale der Golden Girls Zbornak Hollingsworth) kam in Brooklyn, New York als ältestes Kind zweier sizilianischer Einwanderer, Salvatore und Sophia Petrillo, zur Welt. Dorothy hat eine Schwester Gloria und einen Bruder Phil. Dorothy war 38 Jahre mit Stanley „Stan“ Zbornak verheiratet. Sie haben 2 Kinder zusammen, Kate Zbornak und Michael Zbornak. Nach der Scheidung von ihrem Ehemann Stan schloss Dorothy, die gelegentlich als Aushilfslehrerin für Amerikanische Geschichte und Englisch tätig war, sich der Wohngemeinschaft von Blanche und Rose an, dicht gefolgt von ihrer verwitweten Mutter Sophia, die nach einem Feuer in ihrem Pflegeheim (der Schattigen Pinie) nach einer Bleibe suchte. Dorothy zeichnet sich durch sarkastische Bemerkungen aus, was besonders Rose häufiger zu spüren bekommt. Ihre Mutter Sophia kritisiert ihr (dürftiges) Liebesleben, denn seit der Scheidung von Stan hatte Dorothy nur sehr wenige Verabredungen, was wohl auch an ihrem einschüchternden Äußeren, ihrem bisweilen strengen Auftreten und ihrer sonoren Stimme liegt. In der letzten Episode verkuppelt Blanche sie mit ihrem Onkel. Nach der Heirat mit ihm zieht Dorothy aus. Sophia Petrillo Sophia Spirelli Petrillo (Spirelli aus einer annullierten Ehe, durch ihre Hochzeit mit Max Weinstock später Petrillo Weinstock) ist die Mutter von Dorothy. Als ihr Heim Die Schattige Pinie (im Original The Shady Pines) in der ersten Episode abbrannte, zog sie bei den drei Ladys ein. Auch Blanche und Rose gehören für sie aufgrund des sehr engen Verhältnisses zur Familie. Über ihr Altersheim hat Sophia nichts Positives zu berichten; sie beschreibt es als Gefängnis, was sie jedoch nicht daran hindert, gelegentlich als Besucherin dorthin zurück zu kehren, um z. B. gemeinsam mit Dorothy einen Mutter/Tochter-Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Außerdem schreckt sie nicht davor zurück, Die Schattige Pinie als Paradies zu schildern, wenn sich damit ein gewisser Zweck verfolgen lässt. Sie ist eine alte Sizilianerin, die 1906 geboren wurde und später in die USA auswanderte. In den Golden Girls treten außerdem ihre Schwester Angela (Nancy Walker) und ihr Bruder Angelo (Bill Dana) auf, zudem lernt man in Rückblenden ihren verstorbenen Ehemann Sal(vatore) kennen. Sie steht Rose, Blanche und Dorothy gerne mit ihren Ratschlägen zur Seite, wobei ihre Geschichten stets mit den Worten „Stellt euch vor, Sizilien Neunzehnhundert…!“ eingeleitet werden. Sie ist mit einem überaus bissigen Sarkasmus ausgestattet, den sie in jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Situation an den Tag legt. Dennoch ist sie in ernsten Situationen immer für ihre Mitbewohnerinnen da und erweist sich dann als tolerant und fürsorglich. Wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere Stanley „Stan“ Zbornak Kurz vor Beendigung der High School mit 17 Jahren wurde Dorothy von ihrem Mitschüler Stanley „Stan“ Zbornak (Herb Edelman) geschwängert und unmittelbar zur Ehe mit ihm gedrängt, dennoch ging sie zum College, um Lehrerin zu werden. Stanley ist ein mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreicher Verkäufer von Scherzartikeln und stellt für den Zuschauer das Bild eines liebenswerten Losers dar. Später erfindet er ein Gerät zum Öffnen von Backkartoffeln und wird letztlich doch noch reich. Stanley ist zudem ein wenig eitel, denn seine ausgeprägte Dreiviertel-Glatze kaschiert er häufig mit einem – meist schlechtsitzenden - Toupet. Stans Ehe mit Dorothy erlebte vielfach ein Auf und Ab (er musste u. a. sogar seinen Kindern aus Geldmangel einreden, dass Weihnachten um zwei Tage verschoben wurde), doch zum endgültigen Bruch kam es erst nach 38 Jahren, als Stan seine Frau verließ und ihr dies nicht persönlich sagte, sondern über einen Anwalt ausrichten ließ. Stanley liebt Dorothy trotz allem innig und aufrichtig, doch seine Schwäche für andere Frauen und vor allem für dubiose Geschäftsideen sorgt immer wieder dafür, dass er Dorothy gegen sich aufbringt. Selbst eine Versöhnung und neuerliche Hochzeit lässt er im letzten Moment platzen. Als Dorothy in der letzten Episode Blanches Onkel Lucas heiratet, muss Stanley einsehen, dass er sie endgültig verloren hat. Eine Merkwürdigkeit der Story: Obwohl Stanley und Dorothy heiraten mussten, weil ein Kind unterwegs war, taucht dieses Kind nie auf. Ihre beiden anderen Kinder sind Anfang 30, als die Serie beginnt. Da Stanley und Dorothy 38 Jahre verheiratet gewesen waren, müsste es also noch ein drittes Kind geben, das Anfang 40 ist. Das wurde aber wohl vergessen. Miles Webber Ab Staffel fünf entspinnt sich für Rose eine Liebesbeziehung mit Miles Webber (Harold Gould), einem Collegeprofessor, der jedoch – wie sich in einer Episode herausstellt – eigentlich Nicholas Carbone heißt und Teilnehmer eines Zeugenschutzprogrammes ist, nachdem er gegen einen Verbrecher ausgesagt hat. Die Enttarnung zwingt ihn, seine Identität erneut zu ändern und aus Roses Leben zu verschwinden. Nachdem der Verbrecher endgültig hinter Gitter gebracht wurde, kann Carbone sein geheimes Leben aufgeben. Er beschließt, sein Leben als Miles Webber weiterzuführen und kehrt endgültig in Roses Leben zurück. Die Beziehung zwischen Rose und Miles wurde auch in die Nachfolgeserie Golden Palace hinübergetragen. Salvatore „Sal“ Petrillo Sophias Ehemann Salvatore „Sal“ (Sid Melton) taucht ausschließlich in Traumsequenzen und Rückblenden auf, da er zum Handlungszeitpunkt der Serie bereits verstorben ist. Sal reizt zahlreiche Klischees über Italo-Amerikaner aus: Mal ist er der charmante Gauner, mal der Pantoffelheld, der unter dem Kommando der „Mamma“ in der Familie kaum etwas zu sagen hat – aber auch stets der fürsorgliche Ehemann und liebevolle Vater. In den Traumsequenzen gibt er Sophia, die trotz aller Rüstigkeit gelegentlich an ihrem Alter und den damit verbundenen Malaisen verzweifelt, den Mut weiterzuleben. Dr. Harry Weston Der verwitwete Kinderarzt Dr. Harry Weston (Richard Mulligan) ist ein Nachbar der Golden Girls, der mit seinen unverheirateten Töchtern Carol (Dinah Manoff) und Barbara (Kristy McNichol) unter einem Dach lebt. Harry Weston sieht sich ständigen Avancen von Blanche ausgesetzt, die er jedoch erfolgreich abwehrt. Im Laufe der Serie wird Harry zu einem guten platonischen Freund aller Golden Girls. Phil Petrillo Ursprünglich sollte Harry Weston nur in einigen Folgen der Golden Girls auftauchen, um die Spin-off-Serie Harrys Nest (engl.: Empty Nest) vorzustellen. Aufgrund der Beliebtheit des Charakters bei den Zuschauern tauchte Harry auch im weiteren Verlauf der Golden Girls auf, ebenso wie Barbara und Carol sowie alle weiteren Hauptdarsteller von Harry's Nest - Sprechstundenhilfe Laverne (Park Overall), Nachbar Charley (David Leisure) sowie Harry's Hund Dreyfuss - bei den Golden Girls auf, welche wiederum ihrerseits zu Gast in Empty Nest waren. Die meisten Darsteller beider Serien tauchten zudem auch in einem weiteren Spin-off, Hallo Schwester! (engl.: Nurses), auf. Obwohl Dorothys Bruder (respektive Sophias Sohn) in keiner Folge in Person auftaucht, ist Phil Petrillo in allen Staffeln präsent. Auch wenn das Wort im englischen Original (hier wird auf den Ausdruck „cross-dresser“ zurückgegriffen) niemals offen ausgesprochen wird, ist der Ehemann und Familienvater Phil aufgrund von Sophias zahlreichen Bemerkungen über ihren Frauenkleider tragenden Sohn deutlich als Transvestit zu erkennen. Sophia gibt sich stets unbeeindruckt ob dieser Tatsache; erst in der Episode Der Fluch der Mitgift (engl. Originaltitel: Ebbtide’s Revenge) bekommt der Zuschauer das wahre Bild zu sehen: Phil ist inzwischen verstorben, und über einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Witwe Angela (gespielt von Brenda Vaccaro) lässt Sophia die Maske fallen: Phils Transvestitismus war ein jahrzehntelanges Trauma für sie. In einer gefühlvollen Schlussszene helfen Rose und Angela ihr zu erkennen, dass nicht sein Kleidungsstil den Menschen Phil Petrillo ausgemacht hat, sondern seine warmherzige, liebevolle Persönlichkeit. Synchronisation Für die Übertragung der Dialoge zeichnete Siegfried Rabe verantwortlich, der unter anderem später auch Alf und die ersten drei Staffeln der Simpsons für das ZDF übersetzt hat. Auf Grundlage dessen führte Henry Kielmann Synchronregie. Hintergrund Entstehung Die Grundlagen zur Sitcom waren ursprünglich von Executive Producer Brandon Tartikoff entworfen worden, der nach einem Besuch bei seiner Tante und deren Nachbarin Potential für eine Serie über befreundete Frauen mittleren Alters fand. 1984 nahm Susan Harris sich seiner Idee an. Tartikoffs Kollegin überarbeitete das Konzept der Sendung ein weiteres Mal und fügte den Hauptcharakteren Blanche, Dorothy und Rose die Nebenrolle des homosexuellen Kochs und Mitbewohners Coco bei. Der Charakter wurde jedoch bereits nach der ersten Folge der Golden Girls zugunsten der weitaus populäreren Rolle der Sophia aus den Drehbüchern gestrichen. Ende der Serie Nach rückläufigen Zuschauerzahlen auf Grund diverser Wechsel der Sendezeiten beschloss Beatrice Arthur, die Serie zum Ende der siebten Staffel zu verlassen, auch weil sie der Auffassung war, Golden Girls würde bei weiteren Folgen Gefahr laufen, an Originalität und Wortwitz zu verlieren. Ihr Charakter Dorothy heiratete infolgedessen Blanches Onkel Lucas (gespielt von Leslie Nielsen) und verließ die Stadt in Richtung Atlanta (Georgia). Arthurs Kolleginnen entschieden sich hingegen zur Vertragsunterzeichnung zum Nachfolger Golden Palace. Obwohl die Sitcom bereits im Jahr darauf Premiere feierte und Arthur in zwei Folgen zu Gast war, konnte sie bei weitem nicht an den Erfolg der Golden Girls anknüpfen. Die Serie wurde infolgedessen bereits nach einer Staffel wieder eingestellt. Ausstrahlung in Deutschland Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Serie erfolgte zunächst freitags um 23:00 Uhr im Ersten, später dann am Dienstagabend gegen 22:00 Uhr. Wiederholungen auf verschiedenen Dritten Programmen folgten. Bei vielen dieser Ausstrahlungen im öffentlich-rechtlichen Fernsehen bestand sogar die Möglichkeit, den Originalton zu empfangen (Zweikanalton). Wiederholt wurde die Serie später dann im Vorabendprogramm der Privatsender RTL und VOX. Seit 2001 liefen die Golden Girls in mehreren Wiederholungen im Nachtprogramm von RTL, zuletzt gegen 01:30 Uhr. Nach dem Verlust der Senderechte wurde die Serie am 14. August 2006 durch andere Sendungen ersetzt. Zwischen Januar 2008 und September 2009 wurde die Serie im Programm des Senders Comedy Central ausgestrahlt. Seit Dezember 2009 wird sie dort erneut ausgestrahlt. Außerdem wird die Serie seit Januar 2010 auf Super RTL ausgestrahlt. DVD-Veröffentlichung Die NTSC-Fassungen (für Nordamerika) liegen bereits vollständig vor. Die Golden Girls wurden in Deutschland bisher in Form von 3- bzw. 4-Disc-DVD-Boxensets staffelweise auf den Markt gebracht. Veröffentlichungstermine: * 1. Staffel 14. Juli 2005 * 2. Staffel 1. September 2005 * 3. Staffel am 9. Februar 2006 * 4. Staffel 6. Dezember 2007 * 5. Staffel 17. April 2008 * 6. Staffel 13. November 2008 * 7. Staffel 2. April 2009 * Golden Girls Komplettbox (24 DVDs) 8. Juli 2010 Nachdem die deutsche Veröffentlichung der Serie nach der dritten Staffel zunächst eingestellt werden sollte, schrieben sich in einer Golden-Girls-Onlinepetition'' an Buena Vista über 1500 Personen ein, um die Veröffentlichung der fehlenden Staffeln in deutscher Sprache zu erreichen. Golden Palace, die Nachfolgerserie von Golden Girls, ist bisher nicht auf DVD erschienen. Wann und ob sie in Deutschland auf DVD erscheint, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Sonstiges * Entgegen ihren Rollen ist Betty White (* 17. Januar 1922) die älteste Darstellerin, gefolgt von Beatrice Arthur (* 13. Mai 1922, † 25. April 2009), Estelle Getty (* 25. Juli 1923, † 22. Juli 2008) und Rue McClanahan (21. Februar 1934, † 3. Juni 2010). * Betty White war ursprünglich für die Rolle der Blanche vorgesehen, da sie aber in The Mary Tyler Moore Show bereits die männerhungrige Blondine gespielt hatte, zog sie den Charakter von Rose vor und Rue McClanahan bekam die Rolle des männerverschlingenden Vamps. * Schon in Maude spielten Beatrice Arthur und Rue McClanahan Seite an Seite. Hier hatte Rue McClanahan die Rolle der Naiven inne, wodurch Rue McClanahan und Betty White die Grundcharaktere, die sie zuvor in ihren bisher erfolgreichsten Serien-Rollen in Maude und der Mary Tyler Moore Show gespielt hatten, beim Einstieg bei den Golden Girls quasi tauschten. * Auch Betty White und Rue McClanahan traten vor den Golden Girls gemeinsam in einer anderen Serie auf: Mama's Family mit Carol Burnett in der Hauptrolle. Betty White: Here we go again - My life in Television - Scribner New York, 1995 - ISBN 0-684-80042-X * Harold Gould, der später noch als Roses Dauerfreund Miles Webber (in Wirklichkeit Nicholas Carbone) in Erscheinung tritt, spielt in der ersten Staffel schon einmal einen Freund von ihr namens Arnie Peterson. * Der ursprünglich geplante Titel war Miami Nice. * Blanches Geburtsname Hollingsworth wird in der Serie teilweise auch ohne „s“ ausgesprochen. * Von allen Charakteren hatte Sophia die längste Präsenz im amerikanischen Fernsehen, da ihr Charakter als einziger in beiden Spin-offs Empty Nest und Nurses auftrat, und das auch noch, als The Golden Girls und The Golden Palace bereits eingestellt waren. Ferner war sie in einer Traumsequenz einer Episode der Sitcom Blossom zu sehen, die jedoch nicht in weiterer Verbindung mit den zuvor genannten Serien stand. * Im Verlauf der Serie kam es zu einigen unkommentierten Hausumgestaltungen (Kontinuität). In ihren Autobiographien berichten Betty White und Rue McClanahan davon, dass dies u. a. dem Wechsel von den Sunset Gower Studios in die Ren-Mar Studios und den veränderten Dimensionen der Bühnen geschuldet war. * Auch kommt es mehrfach zu Ungereimtheiten mit den verschiedenen Lokalitäten im Haus. In einigen Episoden besitzen biespielsweise die einzelnen Zimmer der Ladies ein eigenes Bad, in anderen Episoden ist nur von einem Gemeinschaftsbad die Rede. Und die Hausbesitzerin Blanche wohnt zu Beginn der Serie auch in einem ganz anderen Teil des Hauses, später dann angrenzend an die Zimmer der anderen Mitbewohnerinnen. * In der deutschen, italienischen und spanischen Fassung läuft der Vorspann sowie auch der Abspann mit dem Original-Lied Thank You For Being a Friend gesungen von Cynthia Fee in englischer Sprache. In der französischen Fassung hingegen wurde das Lied auf Französisch eingesungen mit dem Titel Merci a toi, mon ami. * Das Todesdatum von Roses Ehemann Charly variiert, mal lassen Roses Erzählungen vermuten, dass er um 1970 starb, andererseits lässt es sich auch auf die frühen 1980er Jahre datieren. * In einer Folge streitet Dorothy mit ihrer Mutter Sophia und droht ihr, sie wieder zurück in ihr voriges Heim "Die Schattige Pinie" zu schicken. Um ihrer Mutter einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen, behauptet sie, dass das Heim nunmehr von Saddam Hussein geleitet wird. In der englischen Fassung hingegen sagt Dorothy, dass das Heim nun von Deutschen geführt wird. Auszeichnungen Zwischen 1986 und 1993 wurde die Serie mit mehr als 75 Nominierungen bedacht. Neben einer Vielzahl an Preisen für Technik, Make-Up und Crew machte insbesondere die schauspielerischen Leistung der vier Darstellerinnen den Hauptteil der insgesamt 35 gewonnen Auszeichnungen aus. Zu den wichtigsten Preisen zählen: '''Golden Globes * 1986, 1987 und 1988 „Beste Serie – Komödie oder Musical“ * 1986 „Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical“ für Estelle Getty Emmys * 1986 und 1987 „Herausragende Comedyserie“ * 1986 „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Betty White * 1987 „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Rue McClanahan * 1988 „Herausragende Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Beatrice Arthur * 1988 „Herausragende Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie“ für Estelle Getty Kategorie:Sitcom Kategorie:Comedy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten)